The Johns Hopkins Comprehensive Cancer Center is dedicated to research in education and cancer and related disorders and to the prompt application of new knowledge to the treatment of patients and to the prevention of neoplastic diseases. The Johns Hopkins Comprehensive Cancer Center is a multi-disciplinary, interdepartmental center of the Johns Hopkins University. There is a broad base of ongoing cancer research at Johns Hopkins. The specific scientific programs of the Cancer Center are interdisciplinary in character and are focused on human disease. A wide range of activity of encompassed ranging from fundamental research into the molecular genetics of human tumorigenesis to clinical trials of new anti-tumor treatments. The Cancer Center research into the molecular genetics of human tumorigenesis to clinical trials of new anti-tumor treatments. The Cancer Center has established seven major research programs: Cancer Biology, Experimental and Therapeutic Hematopoiesis, Experimental Therapeutics/Solid Tumor Research, Cancer Immunology, Viral Oncology, Cancer Prevention and Control, and Urologic Oncology. Fifteen Shared Resources support the needs of Cancer Center investigators: Cell Sorting and Imaging Core, Animal Resources, Vector Core, Experimental Irradiators, Glassware Washing, Common Equipment, Molecular Pathology Core/Hematologic Malignancy Cell Procurement, Cytogenetics and Molecular Genetics, Pharmacology Analytic, Hematopoietic and Therapeutic Support, Cell and Gene Therapy, Research Pharmacy, Biostatistics, and Clinical Research Office. Interdisciplinary research seminars and research training programs provide valuable opportunities for interdisciplinary interaction and collaboration. Cancer Center developmental founds are used to support faculty recruitment and innovative research; development of shared resources; and a small allocation to pilot projects.